Eso que podríamos ser ahora
by public static void
Summary: Desembarco del Rey ha cambiado, pero Tyrion sigue siendo el mismo. Sansa se ha transformado, pero su asombro y su inocencia permanecen igual. future fic.


_Este fic participa en el reto #86: 'Sorteo de parejas' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. No me pertenecen los personajes, son de George Martin._

* * *

Todo está diferente.

Desembarco del Rey no apesta. La ciudad está limpia. La gran mayoría de los plebeyos lucen contentos y Sansa es bien recibida por ellos. Cuando la ven cabalgar vestida de gris y blanco cantan vítores y la festejan como si ella misma fuese la Reina en el Norte. Ella sólo es la consejera que aprendió de Cersei lo mejor y lo peor de controlar la Corte.

La Fortaleza Roja ya no existe. En su lugar se alza un castillo elaborado con piedras grisáceas. De alguna manera es más intimidante, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que la piedra roja manchada con la sangre de norteños que sólo erraron en venir al sur.

La verdad es que Sansa gusta del nuevo castillo. Tras entrar, lo primero que ve es un hermoso jardín lleno de flores rojas y naranjas a un lado, y blancas y lilas al otro (no hay rosas, lo nota de inmediato). Ya no está el saloncito del Consejo, ni están los aposentos de Varys. No siquiera el salón del trono está donde mismo. Todo luce completamente diferente y Sansa sonríe con franqueza al ver que el lugar en que sus pesadillas ocurren no existe más.

— Lady Sansa.

La voz de él no ha cambiado en absoluto. Sigue siendo temerosa del rechazo. Ni siquiera su posición como Maestro de Leyes y consejero de la Reina le han hecho pensar mejor de él mismo.

«Yo sí he cambiado. Me convertí en algo mejor de lo que ellos me quisieron hacer.»

— Lord Tyrion.

Es sorprendente el dolor que hay en los ojos de él. Es como si con una mirada quisiera deshacer todo lo que su familia le hizo a la de ella. O como si se reprochara el no haberse acostado con ella cuando pudo, en aquel tiempo en que ella estaba a su merced.

— He escuchado que vienes a proponer tratados comerciales.

Sansa asiente. Es él quien envía al Norte el cuervo con peticiones de madera y carbón. Es el Sur quien necesita del Norte esta vez, y Sansa se asegurará de que paguen cada árbol derribado, cada mina trabajada, cada cosa que el Norte les da, la pagarán tres veces. Por eso Bran la ha enviado a ella y no a Arya, que seguramente amenazaría a la Reina sin pensarlo, o a Rickon, que estaría más interesado en los dragones que en los tratados. Bran sabe más que nadie, que Sansa hará lo posible por hacer que los Lannister paguen sus deudas. Aunque el último Lannister sea Tyrion.

— La Reina ha preparado habitaciones para ti. Te quedarás en la Torre de la Mano.

Sansa sonríe nuevamente. Hace mucho que no ve a su hermano.

— ¿Dónde está Jon? —ella pregunta y ve a Tyrion titubear. Ella eleva una ceja y lo ve presionar los labios, cerrar los puños y finalmente responder.

— La Reina, el Rey, y Lord Jon han volado a Meereen.

Sansa levanta ambas cejas esta vez.

— Sabían que vendría. Envié un cuervo al llegar a Castillo Darry.

— El cuervo llego cuando ellos ya se habían marchado. Si todo sale bien, llegarán al atardecer de mañana.

— ¿Fue tan difícil decirme eso?

La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa, pero aún más la risita de Sansa al ver que, una vez más, no sabe qué responder.

— Es mi hermano, Lord Tyrion. No voy a usurpar su reino si él no está.

Dicho eso, camina hacia la izquierda. Las flores de tonos púrpura son bellísimas y Sansa desliza su mano por los pétalos de algunas. El empedrado del lugar cambia súbitamente de gris a blanco.

Ya tarde Sansa repara en el hecho de que ha dejado a Tyrion varios pasos atrás. Hace años que no mide sus pasos para acomodarse a su lento caminar.

Le sonríe.

— El Jardín de Rhaella —dice él con la voz que Sansa asocia con libros y conocimiento. Ella sabe que cuando Tyrion no sabe qué decir, recurre a datos históricos, curiosos, a veces esotéricos—. Fue plantado por la Reina tan pronto el salón del trono quedó terminado.

— Es hermoso —dice Sansa con franqueza. Hay algunos árboles alrededor, pero en su gran mayoría sólo hay flores. Es pacífico, y Sansa habría gustado mucho de él años atrás.

— Del otro lado del patio principal está el Jardín de Elia.

— ¿Ese lo plantó el Rey? —se aventura a preguntar Sansa, conociendo la naturaleza romántica del Rey Aegon Fuegoscuro.

— El Rey y la Reina querían que Lord Jon hiciera algo también.

Sansa hace una mueca.

— Se negó —afirma ella. Recuerda la confesión de Jon sobre sus padres y cómo, para él, Ned siempre será el único padre que tiene.

Tyrion asiente y siguen caminando en silencio hasta pasar una pequeña puerta de hierro.

— Un bosque de los dioses —dice Sansa en un susurro. El bosque no tiene la mitad del tamaño del bosque de los dioses en Invernalia. Se atrevería a decir que ni siquiera es la quinta parte en tamaño, pero le maravilla porque desde fuera se alcanza a ver el grueso y blanco tallo del árbol corazón: un arciano auténtico. Por encima, el sol de mediodía hace brillar las hojas rojas.

— Y un Septo muy similar al Septo de Invernalia.

Sansa se siente feliz. Reconoce que tal vez se ha equivocado; tal vez regresar a Desembarco no sea tan malo. Después de todo, con tantos cambios es imposible recordar los horrores que ahí vivió. O tal vez ella es la que ha cambiado y hasta hoy, comparándose con la niña de doce años que vino al sur, lo nota de verdad.

Mira a Tyrion, sonriendo sin querer, y ve en él una expresión de añoranza que llegó a relacionar con Jaime Lannister, con su infancia al lado de su Tío Gerion, y con aquella muchacha que alguna vez llamó en sus sueños.

— Me incomodas, Tyrion —le dice, usando su nombre con familiaridad por primera vez en años. Algo más ha cambiado; en su pecho bailan libélulas y mariposas.

— Es lo que menos deseo, Sansa.

Se queda con ganas de preguntarle qué es lo que desea, y es una cobarde por no querer escuchar su respuesta. Así está mejor todo, sin complicaciones innecesarias.

Cuando la escolta hasta la Torre de la Mano y le señala el lugar a donde sus pertenencias ya han sido llevadas, Tyrion fija en ella sus ojos.

Le sigue pareciendo que entre el verde y el negro de su mirar hay historias apócrifas que tal vez jamás escuchará. Hay dolor y tristeza, y esa misma añoranza por algo que jamás recuperará.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sansa.

Ella le sonríe y con una mano suave roza la mejilla de Tyrion. Se sonroja ante su propio atrevimiento y da un paso atrás sin dejar de sonreír.

— Lo mismo pienso, Tyrion.


End file.
